


Sweet Dreams

by Taskir



Category: Firefly
Genre: Costume Kink, Double Drabble, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Like the old meme said, ceiling River is watching you masturbate.  Everything hinted, nothing explicit, but tagged just for safety.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge prompt in 2006.

Kaylee is the most creative, and therefore the most exhausting. When River wants to sleep, she visits Kaylee first.

Kaylee's mind is so full, River wonders how it all stays inside. Thoughts of Inara, of Simon, of Mal, of Wash, in combinations and constructions so intricate, River has doubts they're physically possible.

Wash is simpler, but more fun. Mostly he thinks on him and Zoe, and sometimes Inara's there too. It's Wash, so it's playful, and there's plenty of talking before, during and after. Sometimes there are costumes. It makes River giggle, especially when he makes Zoe say things she never ever would.

Mal and Inara are often thinking the exact same thing, and so strong and painful, River wants to cry along with them.

Jayne's the only one who still surprises her. 

Tonight, Jayne's got her dressed up all starched and prim and mean as hell. Some kind of officer from Earth-That-Was, someone utterly in control. River can almost smell the oiled leather of the boots she's wearing. Jayne wants her to be unpredictable, to poke and prod him and make him give up secrets.

Someday, she'll tell him she already knows them all.


End file.
